1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a new composition of matter in the form of a liquid organic explosive mixture consisting essentially of nitromethane and picric acid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Nitromethane was first synthesized in 1872 by Kolbe. However, it is so insensitive that it was not until 1938 that McKittrick found that it could be detonated. Sensitizers were found during research conducted during World War II, primary amines, which made nitromethane detonated using a blasting cap.
Picric acid was isolated by Hausmann in 1778. It was used as a yellow dye until Turpin processed it uses as a bursting charge in a high explosive shell. Mixtures of explosives and picric acid wee developed. The use continued until about 1900, when the explosive was gradually replaced by Trinitrotoluene. Presently, picric acid is sued only in the manufacture of Explosive D, i.e., ammonium picrate used a High Explosive fill for armor-piercing shells.
In addition to its historic, well-known use as a dye, picric acid is used in an identification ink to mark laboratory animals. Further, BUTESIN icrate (Trademark of Abbott Laboratories) is a local skin anesthetic used in burn treatment.
While nitromethane and picric acid are each separately known in the explosive art, it is not obvious to combine them or that the combination would result in a useful product.
The following patents containing nitromethane in combination with other material(s) are described below. However, none of these patents suggest the present combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,867 discloses the stabilization of nitromethane by the addition thereto of a stabilizing liquid such as acetone, benzene, 1,2 butylene oxide, cyclohexanone, methylene chloride etc. to provide a safe method for the bulk transportation of nitromethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,251 discloses the preparation of a liquid organic explosive mixture consisting primarily of a mono-nitromethane and a hydrated or anhydrous amine. A nonexplsoive diluent, such as glycerine, ehtyl alcohol and ethyl celosolve may also be added.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,5634,480 discloses the preparation a aqueous explosive composition comprising nitromethane and nitric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,120 discloses the desensitization of nitroglycerine by the addition of nitromethane.